To Kiss A Kitten
by kc creation
Summary: Kyo and Haru start an awkward romance, but Akito won't allow it. Just how far will God go to punish the cat, and just how hard will the zodiac fight to save him? kyoxharu, chapter 13 posted!
1. Confession

**((A/N: Hello! -I'm back again! (with kyoxharu as well!)**

**and I'd just like to take a moment to say...**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED MY OTHER STORIES! You're all too kind! ((hugs))**

**um, I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**and..**

**here it is!))**

**To Kiss A Kitten**

**Chapter One**

"Why don't you _tell_ him already?" The rat asked, letting out an exasperated huff when the ox brushed him off. "I'm getting tired of seeing you two mope around!" He exclaimed.

It was true. Despite the fact that he didn't seem to carefor either ofhis two cousins, their depression was really beginning to concern him. "I'll tell him later." Haru stated, beginning to walk once more.

"**No. you. won't!**" Yuki called from behind him, for once, losing his distant exterior. Haru just kept walking, whistling loudly. The rat picked up his pace, catching up with his younger cousin. "Fine." He spoke. "If _you_ don't tell him.._ I _will." The ox froze.

_That_ got his attention.

-To be more specific, it caught _Black Haru's_ attention.

"What'd you say, rat?" He snapped, grabbing the shorter boy by the collar.Theother just grinned evilly, muttering a quiet _'you heard me'. _

Black growled. "You wouldn't." he spat.

"Oh yes,_ I_ _would_."

--

**--------**

Upon reaching theKitchen of Shigure Sohma, the two were confronted by a very _angry_ Kyo.

"Oh great"The catexclaimed. "_You're_ here again." He glared at the ox, oblivious of Black's presence. "Can't we have a _normal_ lunch for once, without _you_ always hanging around?" Yuki winced, wondering who would strike the first blow. _'Such a dysfunctional love.' _He thought with a chuckle.

"Who can have a normal lunch with _you_ around, stupid cat?" Black snapped, glaring at the older boy.

"Don't call me stupid!" yelled the cat, successfully landing the first of many punches.

"Maybe if you _weren't_ sostupid, you wouldn't be _called_ stupid!"

Yuki sighed, running a hand through his hair. He could just _feel_ a headache forming.

"Why are you always bugging me, anyway?" The cat complained, dodging the ox's blows.

Haru stayed silent, movement ceasing.

"Well?" The cat asked.

_silence._

"Answer me you damn o-" Pale lips cut him off, crashing aginst his own. He froze, a dark blush creeping onto his cheeks.

_"Because I love you."_ Was all he heard before the ox was gone. He turned quickly, trying to find the younger boy.

Where had he gotten to so quickly?

"Damnit!" He cursed.

_'Why'd you run away?'_

"You're always running away from our fights!" He punched the air.

_'When if you stayed..'_

"Stupid ox!" His blush darkened, either by anger or embarrassment. -He wasn't sure which it was.

_'You would have learned..'_

He glared at Yuki as he entered Shigure's home.

_'..you could have learned..'_

"Damn you, you coward!" He grumbled, slamming the paper door.

_'..that I love you too..'_

**----To Be Continued----**

**((A/N: Yay, **

**I'm starting another chapter story!**

**I promise, this time I won't discontinue it! ((is determined))**

**Oh yeah, I've read a few stories where Black Haruwas referred to as "Black"**

**and I really liked the idea!**

**so, Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


	2. The Naked Truth

**((A/N: Chapter Two! ((laughs obnoxiously))**

**To All Who Reviewed:**

**(wow, I haven't written that in awhile!)**

**flyingdaggers:** **Thank you!** -**Yay, I'm infamous!**

**DarkVampireGrl: Yay! ((grins)) Yes, I'll be sure to!**

**FullMatalCan: haha, I'm glad someone else liked the idea! ((is too lazy to write 'Black Haru'))**

**-LiL.FaNtaSy.gIrl-: wow, I'm flattered! Thank you for choosing _my_ story for your reading pleasure! (ah, i sound like a creey old man..)**

**Syckitty: Thank you! -And I'll be sure to!**

**Al-Behd-Rikku: I'm glad you liked it!**

**--**

**well, here it is!))**

**Chapter Two**

All was silent in the home of Shigure Sohma. No interruptions, no fights, no _anything_. The silence was almost eerie, seeming louder than anything Shigure had ever heard. He sighed dramatically, causing the room's inhabitants to jump. Four pairs of eyes glared at him. Tohru, Yuki, and Tohru's two friends. What were their names? Yankie and Wave Girl? He neither knew nor cared. But why in the world were they so quiet?

He couldn't easily procrastinate in such silence! He would now stand for this-

"What, is the whole Goddamned _world_ staying at our house tonight?" Kyo's angry voice called from the doorway. _'thank the heavens' _Shigure thought with a grin. _'noise!'_

"And so what if it was!" Uo challenged, glaring defiantly at the angry feline. "What could _you_ do about it?"

Shigure's grin only grew. Their fighting was like music to his ears. He glanced around the room, from a paniced Tohru, to a seemingly annoyed Yuki, to a mellow Hana. Nothing seemed out of place, until he layed eyes of Kyo. Noting the swollen lips, the light blush that tinted his cheeks, and the ruffled texture of his clothes, Shigure wasn't sure _what_ to think. Of course, his perverted mind found it's conclusion, and his mouth was quick to reveal his thoughts.

Meaning, as most would put it, that he said the first thing that popped into his seemingly empty head.

"Do my eyes decieve me, or does Kyo look like he just had sex?"

The room fell silent, all eyes shifting toward Shigure, then to Kyo. Shigure grinned. He knew that his sudden bluntness had caught everyone off guard, just as it was supposed to. He glanced around the room once more. Uo's mouth hung wide open, her eyes opened wide, Tohru wore a bright pink blush, while Yuki looked.. accomplished? That was odd. The dog snickered. Even Hana looked a little shocked.

"What? No!" Kyo snapped, turning quickly to leave the room. "You pervert!" was the last thing they heard before the back door slammed.

And once again, there was silence.

Shigure sighed, cursing his luck.

-------------

"Bastard." Kyo mumbled, along with a string of curses directed toward a certain canine. He wasn't quite sure _where_ he was, but all he knew was that he needed to fine Haru, and _now_. This whole mess was the ox's fault afterall.

If he hadn't been such a coward, Kyo could have told him how he felt, and the cat wouldn't have to be searching through the woods for the idiot. He growled angrily, pushing through the sharp branches. Haru had better be happy. If not, he'd soon be hamburger meat. _'Damn him..' _Thought the cat. _'Where _is _he?'_

Just then, he tripped, his foot caught under something heavy. "Dammit all to hell!" He yelled, picking up the object of his _current_ annoyance. _'Chains?' _He thought to himself. _'No, chained clothes.' _He sighed, standing slowly. _'Haru's clothes..' _He began walking. Happy that he'd found _some_ sign of the younger teen. "Wait!" He exclaimed, stopping abruptly.

"He's **_naked_**!"

-------------

A distance away, Shigure turned his head up, eyebrows raised. "Did you guys just hear that?" He asked. Everyone stared, caught between ignoring him or listening to whatever nonsense was about to leave his mouth. "What was it, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked politely.

"I thought I just heard someone yell the word _naked_." He stated, causing everyone to sigh in annoyance.

"Pervert." Was all they had to offer, before continuing whatever they were doing.

-------------

Picking up his pace, Kyo ran through a path of broken branches, determined to find Haru before he went any further. This was insain! He knew the ox must be upset, thinking that he would be rejected and all, but _why in the world_ did he have to strip! He shook his head, closing his eyes for only a moment.

And he tripped _again_. Only this time over a large, heaving figure. "What the Hell?" He yelped before falling_ flat _on his face. The figure shifted, thin fur rubbing against Kyo's skin. He glaned back, right into the large black eyes of..

A cow.

"Haru?" He choked. It all made sense now! How did he overlook the curse! -The ox wasn't naked, he just transformed! Kyo wasn't sure whether he should feel relieved or worried. While he was happy that Haru wasn't running around naked, it wasn't often that the ox transformed. He usually just went black. He also wondered why the younger boy was laying down. Was he injured, or just tired? And why wasn't he saying anything!

"Haru-" Kyo began again, before being cut off by an angry Haru. "I get it!" He exclaimed. "You don't love me! You didn't have to follow me!" He paused, glaring hatefully at the cat. "Did you just come to rub it in, to laugh at me? -Are you _that_ much of a monster?" He smirked, though his joy was short lived. The pain in Kyo's eyes instantly told him that he'd went too far. He opened his mouth about to apologise, when a fist connected with the side of his head.

"You asshole!" Kyo screamed, _actually screamed_.

"I came all this way to tell you that I love you too and you automatically think that I'm _mad_ at you or something!" Tears pricked the cat's eyes, but he continued. "You're as bad as everyone else! You think that I _can't_ love or something, don't you?" He stopped, only to rise to his feet. "Well, I've get news for you, asshole!" He turned, attempting to hide any stray tears that may fall. "I. Fucking. Love. You!"

The cat really had a way with words.

As if on cue, there was a pop, and smoke formed around the ox's body. It slowly cleared, revealing a very shocked _and very naked_ Haru. _'He loves me!..' _His mind screamed. He stood, slowly making his way toward the angry feline. He wrapped his bare arms around the older boy, laughing inwardly when he jerked in surprise.

"Y-you're naked." Kyo stated dumbly. Haru smirked, tightening his grip on the cat and pushing their bodies closer together.

"I know." He stated huskily. "You don't _mind_, do you?" He asked, causing the other to blush. He layed his head on the cat's shoulder, smiling in contentment. He'd have to thank Yuki when they got home. Although he knew that the rat would never go through with his threat, he'd encouraged the ox to confess his feelings to the fiery headed boy. If it weren't for his own stupidity, however, he wouldn't be holding Kyo like this.

For once, being an idiot wasn't so bad.

**((A/N: Phew, I did it! -See, I updated!**

**Sorry if that sounded to.. Graphic and/or corny! This is the first time I've ever used the 'f word' in a story.. ((nervous laugh))**

**so anyway, I was thinking about getting an editor for this.. Would anyone like to take the job? (I would be forever grateful!)**

**Um, that's all (for now)!**

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


	3. Betrayal

**((A/N: Chapter Three! **

**wow, I'm actually writing at a decent time! (and not 3AM like my last two chapters..)**

**For some reason, I expected to get a lot of flames for this story.. I'm not sure why, but I guess I just don't trust my own abilities yet.. ((grin))**

**To All Who Reviewed: **

**DarkXDaisuke.shonen-ai.lover: I'll be sure to! **

**flyingdaggers: that's odd.. Maybe the site just sensed that it was you? And yes... Yay for both Naked Haru & the F word!((cheers)) hahaha, my mom would freak out if I ever said that.. I can just imagine... ((laugh)) I actually had tears (of laughter) in my eyes after reading this review.**

**LadyAlina: He is, isn't he? I wish he'd transform more... **

**Syckitty: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you thought it was funny! Phew, I thought it would turn out _dry_ and _humorless_ like most of my others! (i'm an angst writer at heart.. I'm not sure _why_ I keep attempting to write humor)**

**- lidOo.fantaSee.gurl - : Thank you! Kagura will be comming in _very_ soon, but Shigure & the others have to find out first! ((grins)) I love your penname by the way! -It looks different than most! (in a good way)**

**Al-Behd-Rikku- Phew, I just got your email right before uploading this! (i'm glad I caught it!) Thank you, and you won't have to wait long today!**

**----**

**Oh yes, there's aslight Akito spoiler at the end of this chapter! (although I'm sure everyone's found out about it by now..)**

**and here it is!))**

**Chapter Three**

"Oh my god." Uo stated, staring at the couple. Kyo blushed deep crimson, pushing a smirking Haru towards the stairs. "It's not what you think!" He yelled, blushing as the blonde girl smirked. Why did everyone have to jump to conclusions so quickly? _Just_ because Kyo had been missing for an hour, then returned with a completely naked Haru, it didn't mean that they'd done anything! He was surrounded by perverts. Nasty, scheming, _perverts_.

"What am I gonna wear?" The ox asked as they reached Kyo's room. The older boy glared, yanking his door open. It really wasn't Haru's fault, he knew this. A part of him realized how crappy it must have been to be the ox. -Everytime he transformed, his clothes ripped to shreds. "I guess you'll wear some of mine." He answered, digging through his drawer for the longest pair of pants. Haru was tall, so he knew that anything he found would be too small.

"I could call Hatori." The younger boy offered. "He'd probably bring something over." Kyo stared at him for a moment, forcing his eyes to stay on the ox's face. It was a thirty minute drive from the main house to Shigure's, and he wasn't really sure he could last _thirty_ more minutes around a naked Haru. He shook his head, handing the ox the largest pair of clothes he could find.

"Hatori would take too long." He stated, turning to leave the room. He had to get away from the ox for at least a moment. The burning in his cheeks and the pumping of his heart wouldn't go away unless he did. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

Haru smiled, pulling the borrowed shirt over his head. He then stepped into the cat's pants, noting how they only reached his ankles. He moved forward, opening the door quietly. Now for the real challenge:

_Finding the kitchen._

----------

Kyo growled, forcing himself to stay calm. Why did Tohru's annoying friends have to stay over tonight? They couldn't have picked a more awkward day! Now he had to deal with Shigure's perverted comments, Tohru's embarrassment, Yuki's knowing glances, _and_ the Yankie's harassment! He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain everything to those who weren't aware of the curse. What should he say?

_'Oh, Haru just _randomly _took off his clothes! I had nothing to do with it!'_

Sure, she'd buy that.

Luckily, Kyo didn't have to say much of anything, since Haru had just made his appearance. The cat sighed in relief, although he wasn't sure if Haru standing there in _his_ clothes was really helping. "So." Uo began. "You guys are gay?" Kyo choked, Haru stared, and Uo smirked. "What the hell kind of question is that!" The cat snapped. Haru glanced around boredly. He could care less what the girl thought of them. He loved Kyo, and that's all that mattered. "Well?" Uo asked, crossing her arms.

"And so what if we are!" The orange headed boy snapped, catching the two by surprise. "What could _you_ do about it?" Haru stepped forward, staring at Kyo with wide eyes. He'd never expected the cat to openly admit to their relationship. Kyo also struck him as the type to keep anything unusual a secret, and their relationship was _definitely_ unusual. "Kyo" He whispered, cupping the cat's blushing face.

_"And what's this?"_ Shigure called from the doorway, successfully ruining the moment. "I see the two little _love birds_ can't keep their hands off of eachother!" Kyo growled, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "You know, I always thought that if Kyo was gay he'd go for _Yuki_." The dog laughed obnoxiously.

Haru froze, glaring daggers at the oblivious dog. He walked slowly, black fogging his vision. Then, the whole world faded.

Black Haru could take care of Shigure for now.

----------

The room was dark, as always. The strong stench of medicine and incense hung above his head, and with every breath, his headache grew. It didn't help that just hours ago, he'd been beaten senseless by an angry ox. He wondered how angry the boy would be when he realized what Shigure was doing.

"Ah, Shigure, I wasn't expecting you." Called an eerie voice, the owner still hidden in the shadows. He nodded, bowing in mock politeness. The other glared, but said nothing of the gesture. If Shigure wanted to play games, let him play. As long as he brought valid information, he could do whatever he wanted.

"So what is it this time?" The figure asked, stepping slowly toward the dog. Pale skin glowed in the dim light, contrasting greatly to dull, black eyes. Thin legs moved slowly benieth the long, thin kimono the youth always seemed to wear. "Well, Akito-_san_" The dog began, venom dripping from each word. "It seems that Kyo's found himself a lover." He paused, watching the family leader intently. "And it's not Tohru Honda."

Akito gasped quietly, too proud to show any other sign of shock. Shigure smirked. He loved pushing Akito's buttons, no matter how many others got hurt. The thin teen glared, staring impatiently at the older man. "And?" She growled, slowly circling the him. "Who is it?"

Shigure's smirk deepened at the teen's tone. Her obsession with the family was too obvious. "Hatsuharu." He stated after a long silence.

"So" Akito began hatefully. "The _stupid ox _and the _repulsive monster_." She sneered, tightening her robes.

She couldn't let her dear Haru become tainted with such evil, even if he was only a _stupid ox_.

The cat would pay for this.

**((A/N: Girl Akito! (20 billion times cooler than boy Akito, if I say so myself.)**

**Well, I'm still looking for a good editor if anyone would like to! (pretty please?)**

**Oh, Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! -My grandma came over today and we had to watch 'Walk The Line' for the millionth time.**

**Bah, I hate that movie! ((growl))**

**okay, now to explain that little thing..**

**uh, Kyo was referring to he and Uo's previous agrument when he said this. (if you couldn't remember..)**

**Anyway, Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


	4. Rain & Uncomfortable Couches

((A/N: Chapter Four! _Man, I'm still gonna be writing this when school starts..._

I've found a beta! **Thank you _Hatsuharu-chan_ for editing this chapter!** **I will be forever grateful!**

I'd also like to thank everyone who offered to beta! I felt so bad that I couldn't choose all of you!

so anyway,

To All Who Reviewed:

DarkVampireGrl: Yeah, the Akito spoiler has been out for a long time, but the english manga hasn't even caught up to it yet, so I guess some people _still_ don't believe it. A girl I know still agrues about it. ((sigh)) But thank you! I'm glad you liked them! (and don't worry, I forget to review _a lot_) And I know how that feels, I mean, in my last story I mentioned hating Rin, but I found that after reading Vol. 14, I can't anymore! (arrrg, it's irritating not hating her!)

Syckitty: ((laugh)) Everyone's mad at Shigure now! Yeah, Haru _may_ kill (if Kyo doesn't kill first). -And thank you! Ah, I'm always worried that my humor is too bland, so it's **extremely** relieving to hear that someone likes it! So thank you again!

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl -: Thank you! Ah, I'm starting to feel guilty about my slow updates.. ((sighs sadly))

flyingdaggers: ((laughs)) Yeah, they are! (although this has nothing _what-so-ever _to do with this reply, I'll tell you) I have this odd obsession with watching Independant Horror Films lately, and a few nights ago, I saw, possibly, the most corny yet. It was called _"Demon Child: 666" _and was about a group of teens who find a **newborn** demon **baby** that somehow murders each of them. I laughed for at least two hours after watching it. So you may want to watch it someday! (haha, I'm _still_ laughing!) Ah, _my_ cat's making it hard to write right now! He keeps knocking my magazines off my desk and climbing on my compter. ((laughs)) -And an editor just reads through the writer's story to make sure there aren't any mistakes, or sentences that make no sense. Obviously, they get to read the story before everyone else, _and_ make it sound better. (wow.. I just noticed.. this is a _really_ long message)

Mizu The Water Dragon: Ah, I'm really sorry! ((sniffs)) But thanks for the offer! I really appreciated the fact that you wanted to edit a **grammatical disaster **such as this story!

xXInu-SamaXx: Are they really short? I'm sorry! ((sighs)) I have trouble writing for a long period of time, so my chapters must show it! I'll try harder to make them longer!

Miss Nox: Oh, wow, thank you for all the wonderful compliments! Just like I mentioned to _Syckitty_, I'm always worried about how my stories sound, so it's a great relief to hear that someone actually enjoys them! -And yes, female Akito is just as evil as male Akito! ((laughs))

Overlord Crazyjane XIII: Oh, I know, but if I started writing about naked Haru, I may never be able to stop! (maybe he should become a nudist?)

what the vell: When reading your name, my childishness caught up with me, and I was attacked by a fit of laughter. ((laughs)) I kept thinking, 'That sounds like 'what the hell', but I guess you meant for it to sound like that? (very origional) But really, thank you! I take an odd sort of pride in my story titles (even though they sound pretty odd) , so I'm glad you liked it! Aw, I wish I had a Yuki plush! Then Kyo wouldn't have to Edward from FMA anymore! (don't ask..) I wonder why they _don't_ make Haru plushies? I mean, **everyone** would want them! -And a cupcake? 9/10? My goodness, that's **way** too kind for this story! But thank you nonetheless!

hyper-writer14: Really? Aw, poor, _hated,_ girl Akito! I, personally, like her more than male Akito, but I guess it depends on the person, right?

Hatsuharu-chan: Oh, you _should_ read the manga! I used to only watch anime, but from the moment I read Vol. 6 of Fruits Basket, I was hooked! (I bought Vol. 6 before Vol. 1, since I'm just odd like that.)

--well, here's the story!))

**Chapter Four**

The rain fell heavily, pounding against the roof and windows. Crimson eyes opened slowly, their owner growling at the noise. Why did it have to rain tonight, of all nights? For being he and Haru's first night as a couple, it was far from romantic. Although, that may have been due to the fact that they weren't even sleeping in the same room.

After a long debate, and many perverted remarks from a certain canine, Haru ended up on the couch, Kyo in his room.

The cat growled once more, rolling onto his stomach. This was truely pathetic. He loved the ox. He loved him with all his heart. So why was he so embarrassed? He couldn't even sleep in the same room as the younger boy, let alone the same bed. He froze, cheeks flushing to match his eyes. Did he just think of sleeping in the same bed as the ox? "It must be the rain,"he reasoned, although he wasn't quite sure he believed himself. "It's messing with my head." They did just start going out, afterall.

Yeah, it was the rain.

It had to be.

-

Haru sighed loudly.

He was uncomfortable. Lying on a couch that was too short, forcing him to bend his legs awkwardly, along with the summer's heat, and the couches pointed springs poking, no _stabbing_, into his back made him far from comfortable. Yet there he was, desperately trying to restain himself from simply running upstairs and demanding to seep with Kyo. No, he had to prove to his kitten that he would do anything (even sleep on an uncomfortable couch) for him.

The ox rolled over, face now smashed into the back of the couch. "Damnit."he muttered. Why was Shigure's couch so _freaking_ small? He rolled over again, cursing his bad luck, only to come face to face with...

Kyo's crotch.

'What the hell?' he asked himself, eventually dragging his sight up to the cat's face. "You're awake,"he stated, causing said cat to jump slightly. He smirked as the other boy sat down. He slid over to make room, noting the painful 'pop' sound his back made as he sat up. They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying eachothers company.

"Are you hungry?" Kyo asked, blushing through the darkness. "Are you?" the ox asked. The cat nodded and stood, followed by Haru. He hoped there were still leftovers, since he really didn't feel like cooking this late at night. He opened the refrigerator door, bending down to get a better look. He growled for the third time that night. There was nothing. A carton of milk, a tub of butter, some sort of expired juice, and a few condiments. But nothing to _eat_.

He stopped upon hearing Haru's footsteps comming toward him. Warm hands placed themselves on his hips, causing heat to rise to his cheeks. "It's okay," the ox whispered into his ear,"I wasn't that hungry anyway." He gulped, but was unable to do much else. The younger boy smirked, sliding his hands lower, earning an uncharacteristic squeak from Kyo. The cat quickly regained his composure, pushing Haru away and glaring daggers in his direction.

"What the Hell?" he demanded. Haru stared blankly, seemingly unaware of the trouble he was in. Kyo snarled, pushing the ox to the side and stomping to the bathroom. He slammed the door, before realizing that there _were_ other people living in Shigure's house. He turned on the sink, splashing water onto his burning cheeks in hopes of cooling them off. _'What's wrong with me?' _he asked himself.

Outside the bathroom door, Haru stood, debating on staying where he was, or comforting the other boy. If he were to open the door, which Kyo would he be faced with? Angry Kyo wasn't anything new, but what if he'd made his kitten sad, or even scared? He wondered how he'd act if Kyo suddenly started trying to _molest_ him. He would, personally, love it, but he wasn't Kyo. So he decided, for now, he'd wait for his orange headed boyfriend to come out on his own.

Which surprisingly didn't take that long, he discovered, as the door swung open, slamming into his forehead.

-

"Are you sure?" Haru asked, staring fondly at the pink cheeked Kyo. "Yeah," the orange haired boy answered. Haru smiled. Although he never liked to show it, Kyo was actually a very kind person. After hitting Haru with the door, he'd insisted that the ox sleep in his room, and although he slept on a seperate futon than the cat, he knew it still made the him uneasy to be even that close. _'Such a shy, timid kitten,'_ he thought with a smirk.

Kyo landed rather ungracefully onto his futon. The rain had taken most of his strength, while lack of sleep and hunger had taken the rest. His stomach growled loudy, causing the figure next to him to shift. "I'm fine," he muttered, before the other could speak,"Just go to sleep."

Haru sighed. There was no point in arguing, since the cat didn't seem in the mood to get up and make himself anything to eat. "Goodnight," he whispered, suddenly feeling very lonely. Was Kyo angry at him? Was his constant nagging getting on the cat's nerves? He rolled over, staring at the other boy's back. "Love you.." It sounded more like a mumble than a whisper, due to his worrying. He closed his eyes, berating himself for being such a nuisance.

"Love you too,"spoke Kyo's quiet, almost shy voice. Haru's eyes snapped open, relief overshadowing his self loathing. "...and sorry for freaking out earlier." The ox smiled, closing his eyes once more. "It's okay," he answered,"I _was_ trying to molest you afterall." He heard Kyo cough, imagining the fierce blush that must've made its way onto the cat's face.

-

"Oh my, what _do_ we have here?" a voice called, waking Kyo from his slumber. He shieled his eyes, squinting through the morning's light. Shigure, along with Tohru and her friends, stood in the doorway. Tohru seemed to be the only one not smirking, as she attempted to pull the others away from the room. What was the big deal anyway? It wasn't like he and Haru were sleeping together! They were in completely different-

He stared down, finding a third arm wrapped around his waist.

He lunged forward, attempting to put as much space between Haru and himself as possible. Uo laughed loudly, earning herself a glare. "Out!" Kyo exclaimed, stomping toward the group and slamming the door. He ran a hand through his hair and turned toward Haru. The two futons had somehow been pressed together during the night, he confirmed with a blush.

Haru opened his eyes, staring blankly at the wall. "Good morning," he drew out. He sat up slowly, a small smile forming on his lips. "No morning's good with them around," the older boy answered. Haru couldn't say he disagreed. Although he had no problem with Shigure or Tohru's friends, he would have preferred to wake up peacefully, Kyo lying nearby. He sighed sadly. 'Like that'll ever happen.'

Haru stood, stretching out any kinks that had formed during the night. His back still felt a bit sore because of the couch, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. Maybe someday he'd tell Shigure that he owned the crappiest couch known to man, but for now, he was just content with getting breakfast.

((A/N: Well, that's all for now!

Thanks again to _Hatsuharu-chan_ for editing,

to_ Mizu The Water Dragon_ and _hyper-writer14_ for offering,

and also to _flyingdaggers_ for reviewing, possibly, every kyoxharu fic I've written!

The next chapter may actually hold some sort of plot! (hopefully)

So Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))


	5. The House

((A/N: Chapter Five! Somehow, I always seem to write corny angst oneshots before deciding to continue _'To Kiss A Kitten'_

Anyway, **Thanks again to Hatsuharu-chan for editing this chapter!**

hmm.. I believe I've just recieved my first flame.

I guess I deserved it though, since _'You Could Call It Love, But You'd Be Lying' _really was a waste of space.

The sender was actually pretty kind, sending a short message and only flaming my choice of couples, but still mentioning that the story was good.

To Those Who Reviewed:

al-behd-rikku: (ah, it's okay. _my_ slow updates show how lazy _i_ am) But thanks! They really are cute together, since Kyo's always so angry while Haru's so mellow.

KittyMojo: Thanks!

what the vell: haha, that's pretty creative. All I could come up with was _'kc creation', _since my first name's _Kelsey_ and my last name begins with a _'C'. _I origionally used it as the signiture for my drawings, but I think it suites my fanfictions better. And thank you! Although I'm still not sure this story deserves a 9/10(i don't write _that_ well!) it's still very kind of you!

xXInu-SamaXx: I actually blushed when I wrote that.(or at least, I could feel my face heat up) I'm still warming up to writing yaoi, and this story seems to be my _most_ sexual as of yet. Not to mention, I'm still at the age where I giggle everytime someone says _'crotch'_ or _'damn'. _(ha) Thanks for _almost_ offering! It flatters me that _anyone_ would wish to beta my story!

DarkVampireGrl: I know, and I hate it! (both the manga and rin thing) I'm still a bit angry that Vol.13 was so boring, although Vol.14 made up for it.. And it also angers me that _I_ could actually support HaruxRin. I guess everyone secretly supports the canon pairings though, right? At least I know that kyoxharu will _always_ be my favorite bizarre, madeup couple!

KooriKitsune: Thank you!

Miss Nox: ahaha! Yes, if it weren't for that darn door! (that part was so random, I almost forgot that I left it in) But anyway, thanks for the compliments! (ah, how you reviewers flatter me!) I actually found myself wishing that the series would hold _some_ yaoi, no matter how insignificant. I guess Haru's little statement about Yuki being his _'first love'_ is as good as it's gonna get.

flyingdaggers: The.. best?... Ah, it couldn't _possibly_ even be considered that! I had a lot of trouble with that line though, and like many others, it was almost deleted. (laugh) But really, thank you for that. It makes me speechless when reviewers say such nice things! And I know how you feel with your cat. (i have three, _and_ a dog) My little black cat(who my older sis named 'Sirius Back') always likes to paw at me while I write. I remember once, while I was watching TV with my _little_ sis, he started pawing at my shirt and my sis goes,"It looks like he's trying to molest you!" But I guess he needs some joy in his life, since, as my parents say,"The vet had to cut off his balls." Ahahahah, I can just imagine the 'wtf' look he gave you! When I do something stupid, my black and white cat looks like he's laughing at me.

hyper-writer14: I would've slapped him too! (although, it's a good thing kyo didn't slap haru) And yeah, Haru likes seeing his his kitten blush. (just like everyone else) So, he tries to embarrass him as much as possible.

animefreaks121: You liked that? I'm glad! I felt bad for always hatin' on Yuki, since he _is_ one of my favorite characters(after kyo and haru, of course). And Yuki seems like he'd be happy to help Haru out, since the ox did so much for him when he was younger. Aw, don't be too mad at Shigure! Someone had to tell Akito, so it might as well have been him! And thank you! I'll be sure to message you whenever I need help with this! But about Hana, I'm not too good at writing her, since she's so quiet, so I decided to keep her silent for awhile. In the origional _fourth_ chapter, she talked, but I deleted it because it sounded too ooc. She might talk in the next chapter though, since this chapter's mainly about Akito's plan and such.

Syckitty: wow, I just got this message before uploading chapter five! (Hatsuharu-chan's a very fast editor) But thank you! Ah, you've flattered me once again!

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl -: yeah, things are getting pretty awkward between the two. (haha) thanks.

well, please enjoy!))

**Chapter Five**

"Aren't you so very angry?" a sly, feminine voice whispered. Kagura sat quietly, too scared to say or do anything. The voice's owner continued, coating each word with false concern. "I mean, you've given your whole life to that bastard. Loving him, standing by him no matter what," she trailed off, running her hands through the the boar's dark hair. "And, of course, accepting his _true form_." She smirked when the younger girl winced under her hands, tightening her grip and yanking a few strands from the girl's head.

"Aren't you furious?"

The youth shook slightly, tears threatening to fall from her large eyes.

"Don't you wish he was dead?"

The boar nodded slightly, wimpering from the pain caused by the other's hand. She couldn't lie. Kyo meant the world to her, and if she couldn't have him, why would she let someone else? Especially that dimwitted Hatsuharu? She had been so worried upon hearing Akito's request for her presence. She had prayed for the best when she heard Kyo's name slip past the God's lips. She wondered vaguely what she had been expecting. Did she really expect any good to come from this visit? At least her dear Kyo wasn't hurt.

...Because she wanted to hurt him first.

No one broke Kagura Sohma's heart.

_No one._

-

Kyo's stomach growled for the second time that morning, causing his boyfriend to laugh at him a second time, too. Was it his fault that Shigure's home was filled with too many weirdos for his liking? He almost regretted skipping breakfast as he remembered Tohru's sad expression, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Today, he and Haru were visiting the ox's house, and although Kyo would rather not sneak into Sohma property on an empty stomach, he couldn't have possibly eaten with the looks Shigure and the yankee were sending him across the table.

Haru was busy pulling him along the streets, speaking of the many video games they could play. Kyo frowned, wondering if he was dating a ten year old, with Haru's unhealthy obsession with violent video games, but again, pushed the thought to the back of his mind. If it made Haru happy, he'd try it, even if he _would_ complain along the way.

"Kyo, are you listening?"

The cat's eyes snapped toward his boyfriend, a blush spreading across his features. "I, uh, yeah!" he stuttered. Haru sighed, turning back to he street. "What was the last thing I said?" he asked, smirking slightly. Kyo froze. "Something about violence?"he answered quietly, gaining an odd look from the ox. "No," the younger boy began.

"I was saying that we could get breakfast at my place, if you don't mind the mess,"he repeated. How in the world had the cat gotten _violence_ out of that?

The rest of the walk was silent. It wasn't at all awkward, but Kyo still couldn't shake his feeling of discomfort. How long had it been since he'd entered the Sohma estate? He shuddered at the thought.

_"I won't allow it."_

He fell behind, hoping the younger boy didn't notice his odd behavior. Could he really force his feelings on the ox when his confinement was so close? He knew it wasn't right. It was selfish of him to love without thinking of the other's feelings, he knew, but since when did the cat make _anyone_ happy?

"Kyo?" Haru called, and the cat sped up. _Nothing was wrong with him._ He just had to keep telling himself so. If he could fool himself, he could fool everyone else.

Yes, nothing was wrong.

He wasn't worried about his eighteenth birthday, or the Hell that would come after it.

-

The garden was growning well, he noted, pulling his rough gloves over smooth, pale fingers. The leeks were growning well, as well as the catnip that he'd been asked to grow. He laughed quietly. Would the plant really work on his short tempered cousin, or would Haru just earn himself a bump on the head? 

He wondered vaguely if pushing the two together was really a good idea. They weren't the brightest family members, and telling Shigure of thier relationship was far from intelligent. He knew the dog too well to believe that he'd keep their secret. Akito was probably informed only hours after the dog found out himself.

His eyes narrowed. No, the dog couldn't be trusted.

He stood slowly, wiping himself off. A cough escapd his lips as he breathed in the dust. Would he really be that much help if the God got out of control? He shook his head, silver strands of hair falling into his vision.

He was useless.

-

"Home sweet home," Haru muttered. Kyo scowled. This house was filthy! How could the ox _survive_ around here? Kyo turned to the younger boy, watching as he walked through the piles of abandoned garbage. "It's a little messy," he spoke, causing the older boy to scowl once more. "You think?" he spat, inching away from a pile that he could have _sworn_ winked at him.

"What do want?" the white haired boy asked, digging through the refrigerator. Kyo wondered if he should even eat any of the ox's food, since he had no idea if he even threw out expired food. "I dunno,"he answered. Why didn't his mother clean? The cat thought back to all the days _his_ mother cleaned the house. Every day he woke to the smell of her cleaning supplies and ever night he fell asleep with it hanging over his head.

The clinking of glass woke him from his thoughts. He turned to find that a bowl full of cerial had been placed before him. "It won't bite," Haru stated, clearing a spot for himself. In his hand he held a large, red apple. It figured that the ox wouldn't drink milk, since it came from cows.

Kyo ate slowly, soon realizing that there was nothing wrong with the food.

-

"Are you sure it was him?" she asked, trying to keep her rage in check. How dare the cat trespass onto her land! Who did the monster think he was? Did he think he was _God_? Did he think he was Tohru Honda?

"Yes, the orange hair was very hard to miss." She didn't know who this man was, but he had requested to see her, only to inform her of the cat's presence in her estate. She wouldn't stand for this!

The monster had stolen her ox, wasn't that enough? It must not have  
been for him.

"You are excused," she spoke, and the man left. She walked toward the garden. How could she punish the outcast? Hurting Tohru Honda didn't seem appropriate, and punishing the ox would be a challenge.

She smirked, dark eyes glowing evilly.

The cat would have to be locked up a little _earlier_ than expected.

((A/N: It took awhile, but it's finished!

Poor Yuki, thinking he's useless.

I feel bad for not writing him in more, since he's gonna be a big part of the end,

but I guess this _is_ KyoxHaru afterall. I'm not sure if Tohru will be in this much,

since it's hard for me to get her personality right.

Well, Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))


	6. The Plan

((A/N: Chapter Six! hmm.. School just started for me, but I guess I'm neither fast enough nor heartless enough to end this because of that. (ha)

So, I guess I'll be writing chapters inbetween school, art lessons, art club, and junior honor society meetings! (lucky me)

**But anyway, thank you, Hatsuharu-chan for editing the chapter!**

To Those Who Reviewed:

KittyMojo: ahahahah! I should almost make him do that, but it might murder my plot a little.. Good idea though! And I don't mind short reviews! I'm just flattered that you reviewed at all!

Miss Nox: Everytime I get a review from you, I instantly recognize you! I always love reading what you liked about the story, and what you think will happen! (it makes me feel like a professional author!) But please don't bite your nails too short! (I always seem to, and it kind of hurts..) This chapter won't be too ominous, since Akito has to take awhile to put her plan in motion, but the next will probably be!

flyingdaggers: haha, poor Tohru! I guess no one really cares about her when it comes to yaoi. She's sort of in the way.. And Kyo _eventually_ got to eat his cereal in peace! (after he realized that it wasn't going to bite) Yeah, my parents really only wanted a dog and a cat, but after we found our other two _fantastic_ felines, we couldn't get rid of them! (ha) We'll probably get more too, though. ahahah, I'd love to read a fiction about Akito bitch slapping someone! (you should write one!) It'd instantly make it on my favorites list. (even if it _is_ already full) I'll have to tell Hatsuharu-chan that you thanked her! She does such a good job!

Syckitty: I'm not sure. I guess people don't realize that the _entire series_ is fiction? I never understood how people could call _any_ pairing the _real_ pairing, when the characters aren't even real. (ha) Kagura will be a bigger part of the story soon! I've already figured out how she'll be in on Kyo's punishment, but I still haven't figured out how soon she should come in. (mild writers block, i guess) But I'm glad I recieved your review in time! My updating times are so random that I worry about skipping some reviews! If I were to miss one, I guess I'd just answer it in the next chapter, though.

what the vell: I don't really like her either, but I guess I should restrain myself from saying that I hate anyone. (i might end up regretting it, like i did with rin. haha) But I'm glad you liked the whole 'Haru not drinking milk' thing! Somehow, I always end up poking fun at his zodiac animal.

animefreaks121: You feel special? (that's a first) I'm flattered that you find me answering your review special! I'm not sure that I've ever been mentioned in a story, so I guess I wouldn't know how it felt. (I'd be embarrassed if i was) But if you look closely, you'll notice the ooc. Or maybe it's just me? And even though it's accepted, I'd still like to keep everyone in character. I mean, I've written some pretty ooc stories before, so I'd like to _attempt_ to keep everyone in character for once! I'm glad that you felt sad for him! (i'm such a bad person) I love how Yuki's always trying to be a better person, but still feels bad about himself, so I was hoping to capture some of that! But thank you for all the kind compliments! And since this message is starting to get a little too long, I'll stop rambling!

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl -: haha, I'm surprised that people aren't getting mad at me for slipping that angst into this 'humor' story. I guess I can't write _anything_ with sneaking _some_ angst into it though. Poor, Tohru! I'll have to write her in _a little_, but she won't be a _huge_ part of the story.

DarkVampireGrl: Don't worry, Haru and Yuki are here to save the day! (insert corny superhero music here) Anywho, KyoxHaru is the best yaoi pairing that I've seen. I was actually into the couple before I saw a lot of the series! (I'd only seen a pathetic _two_ episodes before writing my first Furuba fiction) You can't remember? I'm not really sure what led me to reading it, but Ky0Kichi's fiction, _'No Longer Alone' _made me fall in love with the pairing.

xXInu-SamaXx: Man, I should have put a spoiler warning on this! (damn me and my lazy self) I didn't spoil anything for you, did I? (cause I _sure_ did for another reviewer) But thanks, I'm hoping to have Yuki help Haru out with the _'Big Ending'_, since as you said, he needs to show the cat that he means no harm.. I'd never heard that Nickelback song before you mentioned it, but looked it up shortly afterwards. It made me giggle, since somehow, it reminded me of this too. And Akito has her ways, don't you worry!

Charlottle Wilkens: I love the name Charlotte! It makes me think of happy things. (don't ask) But thank you! I'll update as quickly as my lazy self can!

EllyYuki: Yeah, my sis is like you. When she found out that Manga!Akito is a girl, she almost screamed. (haha) hmm..

I'm sorry for not posting a spoiler warning on the last chapter! I guess I'm just ignorant like that. I'll explain, but if you don't wish to be spoiled further, please don't read!

Okay, so in the manga it explains that every cat before Kyo has been locked up in _'the cage'._ If you remember, Kazuma's grandfather was in it during his flashback. But Kyo made a bet, right before the series began, with Akito that if he beat Yuki in a fight, he wouldn't have to be locked up. He could even be part of the family, and Akito would stop calling him a monster. But if Kyo_ failed _to beat Yuki, of course, he'd be locked up _until he died_. (so sad) So after making the bet, Kyo breaks through Shigure's roof, and Tohru falls on him.. (as i said, _right_ before the series began)

Hope I didn't spoil you too much.

--Please enjoy!))

**Chapter Six**

Haru smirked inwardly, staring at his kitten's blank expression. "..what?" the confused cat asked. He really was no good at listening to directions. A small blush crept onto the orange haired boy's face when he realized how stupid he must've looked. What had the ox expected? He'd never done this before! The younger boy mus thave been a serious player if he was _this _experienced!

"Put your hands here, and move that like this," the white haired boy instructed, recieving a mildly confused look before the cat complied. 

He nodded, then instructed the cat further.

"Then, hold down here," he smiled. His kitten was a fast learner. He'd never expected that the orange headed boy would catch on so quickly, only asking questions when he _absolutely_ didn't understand.

They'd have to play video games more often.

-

"Oh, Kyo-kun went to Hatsuharu-kun's house!" Tohru exclaimed, smiling brightly. Yuki sighed, thanking the girl, before heading out the door. It was one thing to tell Shigure about their relationship, but sneaking into the Main Sohma Estate? Were they _insane_, or just stupid?

The rat shivered slightly, noticing the sudden chill in the air. An omnimous feeling came over him, and he quickened his pace. The two were idiots, but they were still his cousins. He just hoped he could get them out of there before anyone noticed.

As he reached his destination, he noticed the small figure standing between himself and the main gates. "Kagura?" he whispered. She was shaking, and from what he could see, she seemed to be crying. She looked up, and their eyes met.

"Yuki?" she called, stepping toward him. He smiled, noting how her usual happiness had left her. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Have you seen Kyo?" he countered. Her eyes darkened, but her tears stopped. She shook her head, and he sighed in relief, thanking her and entering the main estate.

_'So, Kyo was here?'_ The boar sneered scornfully. It was time to put the plan into motion.

-

No more Orange Top, no more Prince Charming, no more freaky black and white haired kid. Arisa Uotani sighed in contentment, wondering vaguely how they would kick the novelist out. "I sensed strange waves coming from Yuki as he left," Hana whispered. Arisa laughed.

"Weirder than usual?" she asked, earning a nod. There was _always_ something weird about this family, Uo concluded. They were like a bunch of attractive circus freaks, all stuffed into one huge, dysfunctional family. Not only did none of them look _anything_ alike, they also acted as if they hardly knew eachother!

Rich people were strange.

It was then that the blonde haired girl decided to never become rich. She couldn't stand the thought of being as weird as Orange Top or Prince Charming.

-

Yuki sneezed, hugging himself for warmth. Small drops of rain fell onto his thin figure, only adding to how cold he felt. He sighed quietly, dully noting how the sound was lost in the 'pitter patter' of the rain. It wasn't long before he sneezed again, his body shaking almost violently. 'This is pathetic." he scolded himself. Was he, the fragile Yuki Sohma, the only one willing to help his cousins? He understood that many family members would scoff at the idea of saving the cat from their leader, but what about Haru?

The ox had saved _his_ skin more than one time, sticking his neck out for someone who had nothing to offer. Why _had_ the younger boy saved him from Akito's wrath? Was it pity, or was the ox just one of those extremely kind people?

_'Like Honda-san,'_ he added, blushing at the thought of the girl. He continued walking, as the rain continued to fall.

He may have been pathetic, but at least he was trying.

..and that was more than he could say about the rest of his family.

-

The phone rang softly, almost as if to warn the dragon of who was on the other line. He lifted it to his ear slowly. "Hello?" he called. There was silence, and he almost thought the other had hung up. "Hello?" he repeated.

"Hatori." the God's voice greeted, causing an involuntary shiver to run up the doctor's spine. She didn't sound sick, but lately she'd been calling _everyone _to see her. He asked if she was okay, earning a scolding for jumping to conclusions.

"I need you to take Hatsuharu," she stated. It was an odd request, she knew, but the ox couldn't be present if her plan was to work. "And where exactly should I bring him?" the man asked, cocking an eyebrow, knowing that the woman couldn't see him.

"_I don't care_, just take him away from here. You'll find him in his home." She was silent for a moment, and once more, he thought she'd hung up. "Don't take the monster with you."

And with that, the line went dead.

**To Be Continued**

((A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure this was _extremely_ short, but my hand's killing me. (stupid hand, always slowing me down)

Now, _who_ didn't think Kyo and Haru were playing video games?

_Who's got their mind in the gutter_? (ha)

Not much KyoxHaru in this chapter, since I'm just getting the plot started,

but I promise that it'll get better!

So, Please Review And Tell Me What You Though!))


	7. Captured

((A/N: Chapter Seven! Ah, I love writing on school nights! -School is a very inspiring place for me. I mean, it's nice after forcing your mind to work all day to settle down and do something productive like writing, drawing, or playing an instrument.

Okay, enough rambling.

**Thank you Hatsuharu-chan for editing this chapter, and sorry for the inconvenience known as _'Chapter Six'!_**

To Those Who Reviewed:

LacusClyne7373: Thank you so much for offering, but I've already found a wonderful editor! It's flattering, though, that you offered! Thank you, thank you!

Syckitty: ah, you _dirty minded_ person! Other people had the wrong idea too though, so you and myself aren't the _only_ perverts! (haha) Yeah, Kagura and Akito are working together. That's why Akito called Kagura to see her earlier in the story. (It's not much of a spoiler, since I'm gonna mention it in the chapter)

KittyMojo: haha, thank you! I worried that it was a little lame, but I guess lameness is okay every once in a while, right?

animefreaks121: hmm, another _dirty minded_ person! All you _perverts_ making such a big deal out of a little video game session! (haha) Yeah, Akito _is _pretty creepy, but I think girl Akito is less so than boy Akito. And Yuki _is_ sweet, so he had to be sweet in here!

darkwings15: Thank you, and I'll be sure to!

what the vell: haha, hag? I wonder what Akito would do if anyone ever called her that? I guess everyone's just so eager for something to actually happen between the characters, that they'll fall for little tricks like thst. (I've done it myself, although most stories aren't as slow paced as mine)

Amarilys: (gasp) I've read your story,_ A Ship In The Fog_! It's very good, although I'm too evil to ever review good stories.. But anyway, thank you! _(haha, all you old perverts) _

flyingdaggers: _ahahahahahahaha!_ (teary eyed) Yep, I _would_ be slower without my hand! If only it would be just a _little bit_ faster.. Ah, you should post that story! _'first kagura wouldnt shut up about haru and kyos hot kinky man sex' _At that line, I almost burst out laughing! ..but I didn't because I'm _"asleep" _right now. (or at least my mom thinks I am) Now I _really_ can't wait until you post a fiction! It will _definitely_ be added to my favorites. There aren't enough really funny people on here, you know? (so I'm glad I have one of the funniest as a reviewer)

Miss Nox: thank you! And it hasn't been too long since you last reviewed! I just uploaded chapter six a day or so ago! Thank you! My weird plot will be the death of me, or somebody else for that matter.. But I'm glad you liked the part about Tohru's friends. (nobody mentioned it) I love it when a fanfiction makes me want to watch the anime, or read the manga! (I'm glad I could give you that feeling!) Like my plot, my updating pattern is bizarre, so I'll either update tomorrow, or in a week! Ah, yet another reader was tricked by the 'video game' scene! I love it everytime that someone reviews and informs me that whatever feeling or thought I intended you give them actually worked! It makes me feel like I've done a good job. Yeah, I'll read anything but KyoxKagura. I'm not sure why, but even in fanfiction, Kyo and Kagura just don't match.

DarkVampireGrl: I've ran out of annoying "haha, you're a pervert' jokes to bug my reviewers with, so I guess I'll be a _normal _person now, huh? Aw, people are already wishing Kyo was out of the cage, and he's not even in it yet! (gasp) you're my 60th reviewer for this story! (sixty, wow!) I guess I'm not doing too bad with an average of 10 reviews a chapter. (60 is a great ego booster.) But thank you for reviewing! I'm forever in debt to all of the wonderful people who take the time to tell me what they liked/disliked about the story! ..Ky0Kichi's gonna laugh when she finds out that I'm still advertising her stories. (haha) But yeah, it's like every good kyoxharu fanfiction in one, awesome story! (and it has a sequal) '_kyouke. has a lot of good stories too!_

_nekokazam: wow, two reviews recieved just in time! And I hope this wasn't too long of a wait! (like I said before, my updating pattern is bizarre)_

_-little oro-: I love welcome distractions. (ha) So, I'm glad to be yours! And thank you! (reviews always leave me flattered!)_

_..please enjoy!))_

Chapter Seven

Kyo gasped quietly, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. The ox had him pinned against the couch, only inches from the nervous kitten's face. The orange headed boy moved forward, brushing their lips together before...

'Ding, dong!' the doorbell rang. Both teens pulled back.

'Damnit!' the two cursed inwardly, as the younger boy rose to answer the door. He grasped the small handle, turning it slowly. As it opened, he caught the dark eyes of the dragon, instantly recognizing the man. "Hatori?" he asked, too annoyed to address the doctor respectfully. He stepped out of the way, allowing the older man to pass, but the dragon didn't budge. Haru could see the anxiety in his slitted eyes.

"I need you to come with me. Akito's orders." It was no use lying to the ox, since the boy probably wouldn't leave unless the God's name was mentioned. Haru stared for a moment, then glanced behind him at his orange headed lover. Why would their leader want him out of his own home? 'Unless...' he thought to himself, 'unless he was up to something.'

Hatori watched as the boy nodded, then left in search of his jacket. "Come on Kyo-" he began, but the older man cut him off. "Not him," he whispered, only sparing the older boy a glance. Haru frowned, sending his boyfriend an apologetic half-smile.

Yes, the God was definitely up to something.

-

Where was the ox's house again? Yuki sighed dejectedly. It had been so long since he'd visited the younger boy. Worry grasped at his stomach, while muffled coughs escaped his lips. A shiver ran through his body, causing him to pause in his search. Why had he even tried? He knew he couldn't help! Hell, he'd probably make things worse!

He cursed quietly, the words sounding foreign to him. Yuki Sohma never cursed. At least not aloud, or when anyone else was around. He turned slowly, hearing the thump of heavy boots against the wet ground. Three men, about twenty in age, followed a thin figure down the winding sidewalks. Long, dark hair and determined brown eyes gave away the figure's identity.

"Kagura?" He pushed his feelings of deja-vu aside, wondering if he should follow the group. Did she know the men, or were they just perverts?

"It's this way!" he heard the girl call, and let out a sigh of relief. So, if she wasn't being stalked, why was the boar leading these strangers around? Yuki had seen them around the area, so they 'were' Sohmas, but they weren't members of the cursed family, or even closely related to any.

The stinging in his throat brought Yuki back to reality. He coughed for what seemed like the thousandth time, quickened his pace, and headed in whichever direction he guessed Haru would be.

It was times like this that almost made the rat wish he'd spent more time at the main house.

Almost, but not quite.

-

Haru tapped his fingers against the cold glass of Hatori's car window, watching absentmindedly as small raindrops slid across its clear surface. He sighed quietly. He was worried. Worried about Akito's odd request, about the dragon's mournful expression, and even about the blurred figures outside, standing in the rain without an umbrella to shelter them.

But mostly, he was worried about Kyo.

His fingers rapped a little harder, leaving smudges where they had once been. Even if he couldn't see the older man's face, he could still feel those cold eyes staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably. It felt like the dragon was picking him apart, discovering each and every thought that ran through his mind.

He didn't like it when the doctor stared like that. He knew that if he were to turn around, the man's eyes would reveal his deepest, darkest fears.

Something terrible was going to happen.

-

"Kyo!" Kagura sang, prancing toward the orange headed boy. She smiled brightly, hiding the evil glint in her eyes. The cat grimaced, but stayed put. He knew that running from the boar was fatal, especially while trying to sneak out of Sohma property unnoticed.

The girl was too loud, he thought to himself. Half of the family must have heard that exclamation!

"What?" he hissed. The girl smiled, whispered a small greeting, and asked the cat what he was doing in the main estate. As she had expected, he lied, studdering a lame excuse about needing to see Hatori for a checkup. She glanced behind the boy to find three large figures. She smiled innocently, staring into crimson eyes.

"It's probably just the rain," she began. The figures inched closer, lingering behind the boy for only a moment. "You know how you get when it rains."

Kyo yelped, jerking away as large, warm hands wrapped themselves around his neck. He felt two more grab his wrists. He twisted desperately, staring at the boar in horror. She frowned, sparing him one scornful glance, before leaving the scene behind her.

She heard a yell, curses, and death threats toward the three strangers, but didn't turn to face the outcast. Her job was done.

'Just ignore it. The boys will do the rest.'

All noise ceased, and she finally faced the orange headed boy. He was pinned, a chloroform soaked cloth forcefully smashed into his face.

'It will pay for everything it's done to you, to this family.'

She stared at his limp figure, the depth of what she had done finally sinking in. She had just done something terrible. Was the pain in her heart actually lessened by forsaking the love of her life?

No, but it was sure helping.

-

Kyo awoke slowly, his mind soon realizing that he wasn't in wasn't Haru's house, or even Shigure's. It was dark, pitch black, and the ground seemed to be covered with water. It was freezing, the cold stealing what was left of his body heat. He ran his hand through his hair, hoping to ease the headache the pulsed throughout his brain. "Damnit," he muttered. What the Hell was going on?

Kagura's fake smile flashed through his mind, and memories slowly returned to him.

The talk, the large hands, then complete darkness. The bitter taste in his mouth was enough to tell him that he'd been drugged. He remembered hearing about a drug in class that knocked anyone within breathing distance into unconsciousness.

Had the older girl tricked him? Her bitter glare was enough to convince him, but he couldn't imagine why the boar would want to capture him.

'...unless' His heart almost skipped a beat. She couldn't have found out about Haru, could she? They'd been so careful, only telling the family members that would, most likely, find out on their own. It was, afterall, very hard to keep a secret relationship hidden from the keen rat and nosey novelist.

Shigure.

Kyo mentally slapped himself. How could he have been so blind? Telling the dog was like telling the God himself! The bastard probably ran and told the second he found out! The God had to be infuriated. He was surprised that he hadn't been locked up the moment the man found out.

'Locked up'

He froze, frantically searching the darkness for something, anything, to prove himself wrong.

Was this the cage? This small, dark prison? His eyes stung, tears welling up behind them. 'Haru!' his mind screamed. He couldn't just leave the ox! He had to, at least, say goodbye! He choked, mind running through all the things he'd never do with the younger boy.

He was a monster.

He couldn't cry, he wouldn't. It wasn't fair for him to cry when the ox was out somewhere, unaware that he was gone. He fisted his hands, fingernails piercing the calloused skin of his palms. What if Akito was torturing the ox? What if his boyfriend had it worse than himself?

Yes, he was a monster, and he deserved this.

But Haru did not.

To Be Continued

((A/N: Chapter Seven is now.. FINISHED! (right after school too)

It's pretty boring, choppy, and fast paced, but at least Hatsuharu-chan took care of the spelling errors!

Kagura's OOC, I know, but I can't bring myself to write her actually being nice. (I guess I don't like her enough)

Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))


	8. Black

((A/N: Chapter Eight! I came home awhile ago, after getting braces, and was inspired to write when reading all the wonderful reviews!

Thank you Hatsuharu-Chan for editing this chapter!

To Those Who Reviewed:

KittyMojo: _"In an anxious, what-the-hell's-gonna-happen kinda way" _haha, I laughed out loud when I read that! I really just don't like Kagura at all. I guess it's cause I've seen so many Yukiru fics that just stick Kyo with her and _assume_ that they'll be happy, or just hate everything about the character herself. I dunno..

nekokazam: haha, Kagura haters.. **UNITE!**

what the vell: aw, poor Kyo.. All alone singin' the blues. (haha) You should video tape/take pictures of the yaoi keychain fun! It would be very inspirational for fans around the world. Ah, They're _thinking_ of it? ((imagines all the wonderful things she could do with Plush!Kyo and Plush!Haru)) hmm... They'd better hurry and make a Haru plush. (kyo's getting lonely, all alone on my bed)

flyingdaggers: I can just imagine it now: _'Haru's heart pumped faster, as the Dragon's car pulled into his driveway. 'They'd better not have hurt him' His mind snarled. He quickened his pace, fists clenched, his destination comming into view. Only a few more steps until he reached the love of his life, his prized posession, the only thing that'd even mattered. He froze, breath stopping and figure trembling. Tears welled up behind his tired, smokey eyes. They'd taken him. His wonderful, beautiful.. bike.' _Sounds like the perfect horror story, huh? (haha) Aw, but you _must_ write something! It's fun seeing how bizarre(i love thst word) you can make your stories before people stop reading them! Four days without fanfics? (that's insain!) I'll be sure to wait until you return! (i can't write without inspiration, afterall) You are a funny reviewer! I mean, I don't think I've answered a single review of yours with saying "haha"! You know, I think I'm going to make a few omake chapters for this, after the story's over. I have so many ideas, but the chapters progressed too much to add them in.

Charlotte Wilkens: thanks, will do!

Miss Nox: ((ducks)) Yes, it was all _their _fault, not mine! No, I had _nothing_ to do with Kyo's capture! ((laughs nervously)) Anyway, I couldn't make poor Yuki evil after reading the manga! In my opinion, He, Kyo, and Haru are a better Mabudachi Trio than the origional members! The 'Three Bulky Mafia Type Guys' part tickled you? (haha) That's okay! This _is_ humor afterall, so you can laugh! But I'm glad Hatori seemed in character! It was mentioned by a few reviewers, in my first furuba fiction, that he was a bit out of character. And finally, Shigure isn't really the 'evil' character in this, he's just around to help the plot! (haha) He won't do anything to _help_ Kyo, but he won't _hurt_ him anymore either.

animefreaks121: haha, Kagura's evil smile.. creepy, but I'd still be brave enough to slap her. Yeah, the poor cow's so worried about Kyo, while he should really be worrying about himself!

EllyYuki: Phew, I thought I'd (horribly) spoiled you! (total Ritsu moment) Yeah, our little kitten doesn't only hit Yuki cause he's the rat, he has a bet to win! (haha, so corny)

xXInu-SamaXx: ..Cowman? Ahahaha, that's the funniest nickname I've heard as of yet! When I read it, I pictured Haru dressed like superman, with a big "C" on his chest. (ah, the joys of an overactive imagination) But thanks! I'm glad you liked Kagura's part!

Syckitty: Aw, poor Hatori's just doing his job! And yeah, Yuki tends to be really.. hmm, what's the word, _bitchy _in fics starring Kyo, so I tried being _nice_ to the poor rat for once. As for Kagura, I could care less. I think she deserves to be the bad guy in _every_ fanfiction.

Kyonkichi89: Thank you! I'm glad you think I write Shigure well! I hate it when I write characters out of character! I'm also glad that you sent constructive criticism! I'd hate for the story to move too quickly, so I beg that my reviewers keep me on track. As for Yuki, a guardian angel? hmm, he does! Those two words (guardian angel) always give me that warm fuzzy feeling inside. You liked _The Light of the Shadows_? That's great! It's amazing that _anyone_ could like my _old_, _rusty_, first yaoi fiction!

DarkVampireGrl: Okay, so you're _udontnome_, right? It took me so long to answer reviews that I'd almost forgotten! But we all know we're perverts! We just in to bask in our perverted nature! BASK IN IT! Ahem.. _Anyway_, angsty Caged!Kyo is one of my favorites, so I _had_ to stick him in there eventually. I was thinking of just writing an angsty oneshot featuring his caged moments, but I couldn't think of a beginning. (lazy me)

Iambrokenheart13: haha, don't worry, someone's gonna save Kyo! (or maybe the ending will be tragic?) I wonder what readers would think if Akito just died before she could do anything, or if someone random, like Ritsu, saved our favorite kitten? (ha)

hyper-writer14: Ah, I love when reviewers proclaim their love or hatred for a character! It's an easy way to figure out who to make the villian, and who to make the hero!

darkwings15: Was it really sad? hmm.. I guess the very random and _almost_ unnecessary humor in this chapter will make up for it!

..enjoy!))

**Chapter Eight**

"Damnit, Haru!" Yuki screeched, covering his mouth shortly after the curse left it. He glanced around, blushing as random passerbyers stared at him in horror. An older man mumbled something about 'disrespectful kids', while a woman covered her child's ears. Where in the world had the two dumbasses gotten to? His anger got the best of him, as he struck the offending door with his fist. It cracked, small splinters stabbing into his pale knuckles.

_"Yuki!"_ he heard a voice call, and turned to face a mass of silver hair. "My dear brother, what in the world are you doing _here_?" He paused only for a moment, barely giving the rat time to open his mouth. "My house is_ that _way!" He grabbed the younger boy by the arm, dragging him toward his _supposed_ destination. "I didn't want to see _you_!" the prince spat, causing the man to stare at him blankly.

There was silence. Ayame stared into his brothers eyes, noting the worry buried deep within them. "Then why _did_ you come?" the snake surprised himself by, for once, sounding like a real older brother. Yuki paused, wondering if the loud-mouthed man should really know about the situation. _'If Shigure knows, what's the harm of telling _this_ idiot?'_ He clearded his throat, pushing away his last feelings of anxiety. "Haru and Kyo are in trouble." These words didn't faze the older man, since the cat and ox always seemed to be doing something unacceptable, but when his brother uttered his last four words, the man felt tears welling up behind his eyes.

"And I need your help."

The way the younger boy had spoken, they'd sounded like real brothers.

-

Haru's eyes snapped open as a loud beeping emitted from the dragon's pocket. When had he fallen asleep? He shook his head, ridding himself of exhaustion, while the doctor answered his cell phone. "Hatori Sohma speaking," he spoke, eyes flashing with fear as the caller replyed. Haru sighed. It was most likely Akito, probably demanding that Hatori bring the two of them to him immediately."We'll be right there."

_'What a surprise,'_ the ox sneered to himself. The God could take all of his stupid demands and shove them up his ass, for all Haru cared. Akito didn't really scare him, since he knew how weak the man actually was. All he did was use people's fear against them. If you feared he, he'd break you so badly that only Tohru could put you back together again.

..But if you weren't afraid, what could a dying person possibly do? Cough on you? Poke you to death?

What a pathetic man their 'leader' really was.

-

"A secret relationship?" Ayame asked rather loudly. "I never new Kyonkichi was so... _romantic_!" Yuki growled, elbowing the man in the ribs to shut him up. "We're not at your house yet, moron!" he scolded, as the older mand fiddled with his keys. He unlocked the door, opened it, and shoved the rat inside. It was spotless, of course, and filled with expensive looking, foreign furniture. _'Show off,'_ the prince thought to himself, but couldn't help but smile as he sat on an overly fluffed couch. "So _how_, my dear brother, are we supposed to help?"

Yuki stared at his hands, pondering the subject, before opening his mouth to speak. "I have a feeling that Shigure told Akito," he began. "We  
have to.. protect them from him." Ayame laughed, causing the nervous rat to twitch. _"What?"_ he demanded. He was serious, pleading this man to help him, and all he recieved was a laugh? He thought back to his first rejection from the man, and stood to leave. It was useless talking to him. He didn't care.

"You're so regal! Just like your older sibling, if I do say so myself!" the snake exclaimed, and Yuki paused. "It'll be a challenge, but I believe we're up to it!" He stood, grasping his brother by the shoulders. They stood like that for a moment, the room silent as ever. Yuki sighed.His brother was _undeniably_ obnoxious, but he'd agreed to help.

It would be hard, but as the man said, they were up to the task.

-

"Hatsuharu, I'm so _glad_ to see you," the cold, sinister voice of the God greeted. Haru scoffed, tightening his fists. The woman frowned, wondering if her game with the boy was ruined. Was the dumb ox smart enough to figure out her plan? It was obvious, she knew, but she needed to get the_ traitor _riled up. If the ox became angry, he would turn black, andif he turned black, he would become loud and mindless. If the ox were to get a little _too_ angry, he might expose his relationship to the  
rest of the family. How would they react, knowing that someone loved the _monster_? Better yet, how would they react when they realized that the monster's lover was _another man_?

She couldn't kill the ox, but she could still break him. "That monster and you," she whispered, fingering the boy's clenched hands, "You're .._in love_?" She watched with pleasure as the youth flinched. "Or are you just _fucking_ him?" The boy's eyes filled with fury, his anger finally getting the best of him. He rose, ranting about how the woman had better leave the cat alone, while backing her against the wall.

She smirked as he grabbed her collar, calling her a _'pathetic bastard'. _She then reached down, grasping the edge of something hard and heavy in her hand. If her robe was to tear, or ruffle because of the stupid boy's actions, she could always punish the cat for it.

She smiled, instantly liking the idea. "_The monster_ is no longer in your possession," she spat, lifting the object from it's position on the floor. "I'll do whatever I want to him."

-

Haru woke to a terrible stinging sensation spreading throughout his head. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on something hard, most likely the floor, staring into two, large blue eyes. "Hatsuharu-kun!" their owner yelped. "I didn't know you were awake! Are you hungry? Does your head hurt? Do you-"  
He shook his head, shutting the girl up long enough to notice the other figures standing in the room. Two small forms, Kisa and Hiro, stood in the corner, staring at him, while Shigure's dark eyes glowed with amusment.

"What happened?" he finally asked, wondering who would be the first to answer. Tohru studdered, which wasn't unusual, and nobody else spoke until Shigure finally asked the hyperventilating girl to calm down. "You went black and Akito hit you with a potted plant." Haru groaned. His first time being attacked by the God, and he was hit with a _potted plant?_ Was a window not available, was a knife not in reaching distance, or was he just not important enough to be knocked unconcious in a _normal _way?

"A...plant?" he begged, hoping he hadn't heard correctly. "No," the dog spoke, and he sighed in relief. "A _potted_ plant." Haru rammed his head against the floor.

He paused, vague memories flashing before his eyes.

_'I'll do whatever I want with him.'_

What in the world had happened between Akito and himself?

**To Be Continued**

((A/N: So, Haru doesn't remember cause he was black. (Take that Akito! You're evil plan is ruined!)

And not only will he be saving our poor kitten, but Yuki and Ayame get to join in the fun too!

Also, Haru refers to Akito as 'he' instead of 'she' because the younger family members don't know about

her true gender. Just thought I'd mention that, since _someone _may have been confused.

Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))


	9. Ugly

((I'm giving poor Hatsuhary-chan a break from this chapter (and all my nagging), so please excuse any errors!!

To Those Who Reviewed:

I'm so very, very, very sorry, but I'm not sure I'd be able to answer reviews this time!! It's been so long since I've even written anything, and I can't quite remember where the old reviews end and the others begin!

I promise I'll reply to this chapters reviews though!!

I would still like to thank every single one of you for your kind reviews!!))

**Chapter Nine**

"My dear little monster," She began, her smooth voice laced with its usual malice. "Are you happy in you new.. home?" The _monster _snarled. Pearly white fangs glistened in the dim light. Akito smirked. The cat was so touchy, like a bomb, reading to explode any moment.

"I saw your precious ox," She continued, watching the teen's fists clench. "He didn't ask about you." She sighed almost dramatically. Each word was drawn out, venom, as usual, dripping from each syllable. She almost didn't catch the look of pain in the younger boy's eyes, the tears that shined brighter than his pearly fangs, or how red and puffy his face looked. It was obvious that he'd been crying prior to their meeting.

"I don't think he cares about you." was followed by a long, fake sigh. "Of course, _I'll_ always love you." She reached forward, her smile fading as the cat pulled away. For the first time that evening, their eyes met. _Fury_. Raw, painful fury burned through his crimson orbs and through her charade.

"You don't even like me!" He exclaimed, but his speech was cut short as sobs choked him.

_'Haru' _His mind called.

_'Please.. be safe.'_

----------------------------

"You don't remember _anything_?" Hiro demanded, sitting cross legged in front of a very flustered ox. A certain ox that still hadn't gotten over his entire "potted plant" ordeal and was currently staring off into space. The ram shook his head, deeming his task of gathering information as _useless_ and making his way toward the corner where Kisa sat quietly.

"Idiot," He muttered. "he should remember _something."_

Shigure broke into a fit of giggles, while Tohru fussed over the large lump forming on Haru's head. She felt so terrible for the ox. Not only did he have to deal with Kyo's disappearance, but Akito left him injured and confused! She felt useless, like she should have been there to help. (typical Tohru)

When Shigure'd recieved a phone call from Hiro, and the younger boy explained that Hatori left an unconcious Haru on his kitchen floor, she knew she _had_ to be there. The situation reeked of Akito, she'd known from the start, but kept all negative thoughts to herself. Haru had enough to worry about.

"The monster is no longer in your posession." Haru spoke rather loudly. The room feel silent. "I'll do whatever I want to him." He ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to remember, he needed to remember, but the the painful pulsing in his skull was too distracting.

"Tylenol." He semi-demanded, glancing in Tohru's direction. The girl blinked in confusion, but soon realized what he meant.

..And after running into a few walls, asking Hiro where his mother kept the medicine, and almost breaking her hand over the child safety cap, Tohru handed the ox two small pills.

She'd never felt so proud of herself.

----------------------------

Yuki sighed in embarrassment. What had he been thinking, asking an idiot like his brother to help him save something as serious as his cousins' relationship?

There he was, standing on the porch of Kazuma Sohma's home, banging on the man's door like the moron he was. The rat sighed again, wondering how many times that day he'd called someone an idiot.

"Kazuma-sensei, anyone home?" Ayame called. His exclaimation was followed by three loud knocks. He cupped his hands around his mouth, ready to yell again, but was pulled away by a blushing Yuki. "He's not home!" The rat seethed, smacking the man on the head. "He wasn't here the first nine times you called him, he's not home now!"

Ayame laughed, as if the entire task were a game, and pointed to the doorway where a very tired looking Kazuma stood.

"Yuki, Ayame," The older man drew out. "What a surprise." He smiled kindly, moving to the side and inviting the brothers in.

----------------------------

He cried.

He cried long and hard, cursing everything and everyone. He hated them. He hated Akito, he hated Yuki, Shigure, and even Hatori.

But most of all, he hated the ox.

He hated the boy for loving him, for thinking he could be with such a monster. Kyo knew better, of course. The younger boy hadn't even seen his true form. Kyo flinched. What would the ox say if he saw what a monster his _kitten_ became? What would he do?

and with that, the cat realized that he could never hate the white haired boy more than he hated himself.

He froze suddenly. He could hear someone outside his door. It gradually opened, revealing none other than the bastard who'd caused all his problems in the first place. He would have growled, or even cussed the man out, but by the look on the God's face, he wasn't in a good mood.

The cat smirked. He liked the idea of Akito's discomfort, while he sat in there in the dark Hell, the Sohma's dared call the cat's _house_.

His smirk would have deepened, if not for the glimmer of metal behind the sickly man's back. He shut the door behind him, but light from the outside still spilled through its cracks. He stepped forward, finally reveaing the long, sharp dagger hidden beneath his robes.

He reached for Kyo's arm, grasping the boy's beads, and yanking them off. His eyes gleamed with sadistic pleasure as the form before him twisted and churned, disfiguring the boy.

He raised his knife to the boy's rotting flesh, as the steam of his transformation faded away.

"We'll see how much that bastard love you when he sees how ugly you truely are." He spoke.

And through the dark of the night, every Sohma living on the family's land would swear they heard the cat's agonized screams.


	10. Reunite

((A/N: As a Thanksgiving present to my readers, I decided to hurry my lazy butt up and write another chapter!!

After updating this chapter, I posted two other stories. _'Virgin Nights'_ and _'Some Call It Sorrow', _but the latter can only be found on my page. I'm not sure why(it's probably an uploading error), but please read it!! It's the sequal to _'You Could Call It Love, But You'd Be Lying'._

Anyway,

To Those Who Reviewed:

Ms. Hiwatari: haha, poor Akito! I'm not sure I've ever really _hated_ her, but I can understand why someone would!

Frogfly: aw, I'm sorry!! Poor Kyo needs angst though, so the ending will be all-the-sweeter.

My smile hides my pain: Haru seems like the type that nothing about Kyo could possibly surprise/disturb him, so he'll most likely accept Kyo with open arms. (aaaawww)

flyingdaggers: haha, he's _somewhere,_ I'm not sure where either, but he's got to be _somewhere! _For some reason I never make Akito put Kyo in the _actual_ cat's cage. I guess I just figure Akito would have more sadistic ideas than the former Gods. (ha)

Syckitty: Yeah, I love writing her airheaded.. ness.. Although, the only character I don't like writing is Kagura. (which is really hard, since HaruxKyo stories _need_ a jealous Kagura in them somewhere) Why thank you, I hoped I'd be able to write her evil enough!

riceball909: thank you!!

**B**efore beginning the chapter, I'd like to mention that Akito's Girl/Guy thing changes with whomever she's with at the moment. For example, if she's with Kyo, Haru or any of the others who don't know her _true_ sex, I write "he".

But if she's with Hatori, Shigure, or just thinking to herself, I write "she".

Anyone Confused?))

**Chapter Ten**

"So ugly and warped, with a stench so terrible not even you're own _mother_ could stand you." Akito giggled mirthfully. "Not even your dumb boyfriend could love you in this form."

The form in question lay huddled on the floor, shaking violently as blood poured from his open wounds. His muscles still stung from the transformation, and his skin burned from the God's knife.

Yet he could only think of Haru. What would the ox say if he saw him right now?

_"Well, don't just lay their, fight back!" _would be Black's choice words.

"You're no God." He choked out, and the other man's giggling paused.

"No matter how ugly this form is, no matter how bad I smell, I'm still not as disgusting as you." Akito froze. Anger bowled in the pit of his stomach, and his face flushed red. His fists shook with fury.

But the cat continued.

"I mean, you hired _three **huge** men_ to catch me!" His voice raised in pitch as he lifted his gaze to meet the God's.

"If you're _so_ much bigger and _so_ much stronger than me, why didn't you do it yourself?"

He didn't notice the man's retreating form, or the sound of the door closing behind him, but the man's words were _far_ from vague.

"Kill it. Kill it _now!"_

Kyo laughed.

----------------------------

"So you think _Shigure and Kagura_ kidnapped Kyo?" Kazuma asked. Yuki could tell he was close to laughter.

"No!" The rat exclaimed. "Kagura and Shigure _helped_ kidnap him!" The man continued to stare, and the rat sighed in annoyance.

"They didn't actually _kidnap_ him, but they told Akito what was going on between him and Haru!" This was getting old fast, and by Ayame's muffled chuckles, Yuki could tell he had already lost interest in their "quest" to save their cousin's relationship.

"What _is_ going on between Kyo and Haru?" The older man exclaimed.

_'Oh Crap' _Yuki's mind screamed.

_'He doesn't know!'_

This was going to be a _long_ day.

----------------------------

"Kill it?" Hatori asked. "What? Kyo?"

Akito huffed, only offering him a nod.

The dragon sighed. How could the Sohma's _great and powerful leader_ be so childish?

"And what did he do to deserve _death_?" The man asked. It was hard to be respectful when the woman was pouting like this.

"He.. He called me _disgusting_!" She screeched. "He, the _cat_, called _me_ disgusting!"

"Is that all?" Hatori asked, and was answered with a slap in the face.

"Don't say it like it's nothing!" Akito demanded. "Kill that creature now!"

----------------------------

Hiro's stomach growled rather loudly, causing the entire group to stop.

"What?" He snapped, and they moved once more.

It wasn't his fault he was hungry, since it _was_ dinner time and the stupid cow just _had_ to visit the main house!

"You could get arrested for this, you know!" He spoke, glaring in Tohru's direction for no particular reason. "You're keeping a child from eating! You're starving us! You know that's against the law?" He paused.

"It called _child abuse_!"

The girl didn't seem to be listening, for once, only digging through her coat pockets.

"Here." She offered kindly, handing the ram a candybar. It figured she was prepared for everything.

----------------------------

Haru stuffed his hands into the tight pockets of his leather pants. He wasn't really cold, but it helped stop their nervous shaking. That's right, for the second time in Haru's entire life, he felt extremely nervous about something. (the first time being his first kiss with Kyo)

The Main House entered his view, and he couldn't help but take a deep breath. He knew he looked shaken, especially when his pace slowed to a complete stop, but he hadn't stopped imagining all the terrible things that Akito may have done to Kyo since he'd woken hours ago.

"It's gonna be okay." Tohru chimed in. The ox could only smile in return. _'Such a sweet girl' _He thought to himself, _'no wonder Yuki's so obsessed with her.'_

----------------------------

Kyo felt odd.

It wasn't that he'd been in his _true_ form for over an hour, or even that the deep gashes covering his body had yet to stop leaking. He felt anxious, but oddly calm. He knew what it mean't. Something was about to happen._ 'The calm before the storm.'_

And when he heard the voices of Tohru, Hiro, Shigure, and Haru he wasn't that surprised.

But when the door slammed open, and he stared into the silver eyes of his boyfriend, he had to admit..

He was as scared as hell.

**To Be Continued**

((A/N: So Kyo and Haru finally reunite!!! I guess we'll see how Haru takes Kyo's _true form_ in the next chapter!!

Yuki, Ayame, and Kazuma will have a part in this too. (the "battle" against Akito won't end here!)

And by the way, Kisa _is_ there, she's just not talking.))


	11. The Rescue Of Kyo Sohma

This is freaking amazing.

I checked my stats for like the first time in a billion years, and I found that my stories are part of a few c2s. That's the 2nd best thing I've discovered tonight. The 1st is that my name is mentioned in chapter 30 of the wonderful story _'CENSORED!'_ by the amazingly talented _Oreo-Chan_.

So, if you're looking for a little good reading, please take my advise and give _Oreo-Chan's_ page a visit, and don't forget to look up the completely awesome c2s that graciously took me under their wing: _'Kittys and Cows', 'Haru's Little Kitten', 'Strawberries and Cream', 'Complete Story Pedestal', 'Really Good Fanfic', _and_ 'Maes Memorial'._

I'm so thankful for everyone who reviewed, and the few that keep reminding me to get off my lazy ass and FINISH THIS STORY. I swear I will.

REALLY.

---

**Chapter Eleven**

The dark room was swirling before his vision, the faces before him were blurred -warped and ugly- and the light shining in from the hallway burned his large eyes. Digging his scarred, mutilated claws into the dirt floor below him, he tried to put the pieces together. What the hell was happening to him?

and then he remembered that he was a monster.

In front of all these faces, so hideous in his obscured vision, he was a monster, and no matter how ugly they looked to him now, he knew they couldn't possibly match the demonic face he wore, and couldn't bear the terrible stench that filled the room.

and when this thought entered his mind, the haze began to clear, and he found himself staring into the face of the one person he would have hoped to hide his curse from forever. Would the boy run and hide like all the rest?

If he stayed things still wouldn't be the same.

Even Tohru, who had taken this form, and the pain it caused her, in a selfless stride, starting treating him differently after that night. She would barely look him in the eye anymore, and everytime he'd get angry, her face would be filled with a fear that almost seemed unnatural.

His heart pounded in his ears as the younger boy stared, and stared, and stared. His mind raced as he opened his mouth, silver eyes gleaming with some unknown emotion, and spoke the two words that Kyo Sohma had never expected to hear in his current situation.

"You're naked."

There was a small cough by someone behind the cow, and he could see Hiro roll his eyes in annoyance.

"No shit, I'm naked!" The cat snapped. "God, you're such a fucking dumbass."

The ox shrugged, then glanced around the room.

"Do you.." He drew out. "wanna go or something? It's kind of depressing in here."

He would have smacked his head against his hand, if not for the fear of ripping his face off, so he settled for clicking his tounge and telling the stupid boy that they could leave as soon as he found his bracelet.

---

"SHUT UP!"

A loud 'THUMP' filled the quiet of the night, but Yuki Sohma could really care less about waking any of his stupid family. The stupid snake was singing _that song_ again, that stupid number from _'The Wizard of Oz', _and trying desperately to link arms with the quiet Kazuma and his not-so-willing younger brother.

"Oh, cheer up Yuki!" The man squealed. "You're going to have to let loose someday!"

The rat sneered, deciding that he might be more comfortable walking next to the eldest of the three, and moving slowly away from the yapping fool that he was forced to call a brother.

"This really isn't the time to _let loose_." He scolded. "Or, if you haven't noticed, **Akito's trying to kill Kyo!**"

This only earned him a short giggle, and Yuki concluded..

His brother had no soul.

---

"Hatsuharu-niisan loves you very much." The young girl mumbled, pretty golden eyes partially hidden by matching golden hair.

"I know." The cat answered, wondering just how conceited that sounded. "But that still doesn't explain why he completely ignored my.. _other form_."

The tiger noticed the way his body tensed at this, pain flickering through his crimson irises. She felt bad for him, she really did, and it amazed her that he could be so ignorant to the ox's love.

Seriously, even _she_ knew about Haru's not-so-secret crush before the cat, and the majority of the family still considered Hiro and herself to be too small to hear things about homosexuality and secret lover affairs.

"..N-nobody is afraid of you, K-kyo-chan." She studdered, hoping not to insult the older boy in any way. "W-we know that you would never do a-anything to hurt us."

Kyo scoffed, causing Kisa to flinch, and the guilt was appearent in his features.

"You sure seem afraid of me." He stated. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. _'Watching over me'_ doesn't mean having to stay by my side at all times. Haru just wants you to make sure I don't die while he's gone."

She shook her head, and the room was silent.

The tiger stared shyly at the older boy, for the first time able to take in his features. He was handsome, that was for sure. Not beautiful handsome like Yuki, or mysteriously handsome like Haru, but he almost seemed exotic, like something rare that you always wanted, but could never get close enough to touch.

The beaded bracelet held snuggly on his bruised wrist, and his bare shoulders were littered his bandages. His head was tilted slightly toward the room's only window, and his red eyes stared out, most likely searching for Hatori's car, and the rest of his group that had went to fetch him.

Tohru had to go, because everyone feared that she would have a panic attack if she was left alone with such an injured feline. Hiro went because it was very obvious that he and the cat hated eachother, and Haru was forced to drive because none of the others could.

But with the dumb ox, ditzy girl, and snobby brat that really couldn't give a shit running his _'rescue mission', _he knew it would take another few hours before they got back to Shigure's house. The dog was gone, God knows where, and Kisa was the only one without any reason to help the group collect the seahorse.

"..Kyo-_chan_?"

The older boy's voice caused Kisa to jump, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what he was talking about. She finally mustered a small _'huh?'_, her face flushed in fear of being caught staring.

"Earlier, you called me Kyo-_chan_." The boy answered. "The last time I checked, I wasn't a girl."

The girl's face became an even darker red, and two small feline ears made their way out of her hair.

Kyo laughed quietly to himself.

"It's okay, I guess." He muttered, his own cheeks taking on a pinkish glow. "But you can just call me Kyo. It _is_ my name."

---

"He's gone, isn't he?" The woman asked slowly, casting a cold stare over the servant as he entered the room.

"Yes, Akito-san." The young man answered. "His friends snuck passed security, and carried him from the building before disappearing."

She sighed almost contently, running pale fingers over the smooth skin of her legs. The stars were beginning to shine, small white spots among the velvet black of the sky. The dark limbs of the trees reached toward them, bare of all their leaves, and they resembled cracks in night's perfect masterpiece.

"What do you request we do, Akito-san?" The faceless figure asked, bowing low to indicate no disrespect.

"You will do nothing," She spoke. "except leave my sight before I decide to punish you for bothering me."

A chilly wind shook the trees, and she stared as what little leaves they had left were torn away.

_'The cat,' _The tall black figures churned in the harsh wind, the smallest of their branches snapping under the pressure. _'the cat is stronger that I thought.'_

The once clear sky was now filled with ominous clouds, and thunder boomed across the land.

_'So I'll spare him for now.' _A bout of coughs racked through her fragile body, blood splattering across the clean wooden floor. _'but before I die..'_

Trails of dark liquid streamed down her bony chin, running slowly until they hit the collar of her kimono, staining the thin material. _'the cat will burn in Hell, where he belongs.'_

And she knew that she would have to act soon, because by the looks of things, she didn't have long.

A soft thud echoed throughout the room, her figure fallen to the floor, eyes closed, and small breast moving slowly in and out with her breathing. Blood pooled around her open mouth, small bits splattered upon her thin face.

With her last conscious thought, she cursed the cat and all the pain he had caused.

**To Be Continued**

---

I just _had_ to make Haru ignore Kyo's form-thingy. I mean, could you really imagine it happening any other way? Of course, he would notice Kyo's nakedness, because nudity is such a big part of his very sexual life.

Also, when I wrote the word _'fuck', _I had to stop and tell myself, _"Kelsey, this is rated T. Don't make yourself change the rating just because it's been ages since you've updated this and your language has.. improved?"_


	12. The End of the World

thank you, everyone, for the wonderful reviews.

lyrics to _'The End of the World' _belong to Agnetha Faltskog.

---

**Chapter 12**

Her dark eyes opened slowly, mouth dry and filled with the coppery taste of blood. She brought herself up from the floor, noticing vaguely that no one had moved her while she slept; which was odd, considering that Hatori should have shown up hours ago, and placed her onto the cot that lay a few feet away.

Bony fingers ran over the corners of her mouth, collecting a dark scarlet crust beneath the nails. It was disgusting, what that cat did to her. Even at the mere thought of _it_, her stomach felt sick, and bile would rise in her chapped throat.

That creature was slowly killing her, and if it wasn't destroyed soon, she would die in its place.

What a terrible fate she was to face, and that ungreatful family of hers only added insult to injury, choosing the pathetic monster over their ruler, their _God_. Her pulse sped up as the thought ran through her mind, eyes stinging painfully.

She was going to die for that stupid cat, and she knew they wouldn't care.

Bitterness filled her being, its icy grip taking hold of her heart. It wasn't fair, she hadn't asked to be this way! She hadn't wanted to die in the name of a family that didn't even care-

"Akito!"

A slam filled the air, as her paper door was slammed open, breaking off the hinges. Light pooled in, and she squinted her eyes, wondering who _dared_ barge in so disrespectfully.

There were footsteps and the sound of someone sceaming -_''please, Yuki, calm down!"- _then a sharp pain filled her entire being. The wind was knocked from her, a sickening mixture of bile and blood spilling from her opened lips.

"You sick bastard!" Her offender screamed in a highpitched, almost girly voice. "How _dare _you!"

The second kick sent her flying across the room, and she slammed painfully into a table behind her. She could hear her bones cracking, and her cries of pain mingled with the screaming of the boy before her.

"You useless piece of shit!"

She flinched as her much younger cousin made to strike her again, but was grabbed from behind by two larger forms.

"You're being reckless, Yuki!" The more feminine of the two, that she recognized instantly as Ayame, yelped, holding onto the boy for dear life. The other man was whispering something in the rat's ear, comforting words, most likely.

"I don't care!" The teen hollered, eyes glazed with a rage that Akito had never seen in those perfect violet orbs. "He _knows_ what he's doing is wrong -we _all_ know it!"

Kazuma muttered only few more words, but managed to calm the boy down.

They stood in silence, the only noises being Yuki's deep breathing and the sounds of the outside world.

-----

"Just a few scratches and bruises, nothing too serious." The doctor monotoned, and the group sighed in relief.

"Oh," He drew out, almost as if he'd forgotten about something. "and you've got a rather large hickey on your neck that you might want to refrain from touching."

The cat's face lit up in a bright blush, as Tohru glanced around the room in confusion, and Haru scratched the back of his head in something akin to pride. He'd forgotten about the massive thing, and he was sure Kyo hadn't even remembered getting it (he _was_ asleep, afterall).

"You won't tell Akito-san that you saw us, right Hatori-san?" The brunette girl asked worriedly.

The older man shook his head slowly, while digging through his medical bag for some painkillers. He found them, handing them to Kyo and telling him to take two every six hours, and to call if there was any serious pain.

On his way out the door, he stopped to look Haru in the eye.

"I won't tell, but you might want to find somwhere else to stay for awhile, because obviously, _someone_ told the main house about the two of you."

The dragon's words made their blood run cold, and the hairs on the back of Kyo's neck stood on end.

-----

The room was dark, the radio on her bedside table playing a soft, depressing tune.

_'why does the sun go on shining,_

_why does the sea rush the shore,_

_don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_'cause you don't love me anymore.'_

The sound of an ambulance could be heard from outside, but she didn't care to open the blinds. It was for Kyo, probably. She wondered if Akito would really kill the cat so fast, but pushed the thought aside.

It was her fault the younger boy was locked up. It was her fault he would die. Even if the ambulance _wasn't_ for her love, his fate was sealed, and she was the reaper who'd delivered him to hell. He broke her heart, so she took his life.

_'why do the birds go on singing,_

_why do the stars glow above,_

_don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_it ended when I lost your love.'_

She stared down at the bottle in her hand, the bottle that had been full only moments ago. Pills from her mother's medicine cabinet, all gone in less than five minutes. Guns were just so _cliche_, and where in God's name was she expected to find a rope?

She hoped Haru felt as badly as she did, she hoped he lived the rest of his life in pain. She _prayed _for him to cry every night like she was now, to live with the fact that his kitten was dead, and he did nothing to stop it.

She begged the heavens that he died alone, and no one was there to save him.

_'I wake up in the morning and I wonder,_

_why everything's the same as it was._

_I can't understand, no I can't understand,_

_how life goes on the way that it does.'_

A deep pain gripped her lungs, and she gasped for breath, skin on fire. She wanted, _needed_ to scream, but no noise left her mouth. And when she fell, it was onto her soft bed, as her eyes closed. Her mind began to darken, her hatred staying strong until the very last thought.

The sounds an ambulance faded into the morning light. If she would have known that it wasn't her cat inside, that it was _actually_ the one who had tortured him, her hands may have lingered just a little longer on the bottle before dumping its contents into her mouth. Just long enough for her mother to return from work and save her.

She wouldn't die; her mom would thankfully return soon enough to rush her to a hospital, forgetting in her haste to turn off the lone radio, as it played the same song again and again.

_'oh, why does my heart go on beating,_

_why do these eyes of mine cry,_

_don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_it ended when I lost your love.'_

Stupid bitch.

**To Be Continued**

------

I have this weird grudge against Kagura.

I dunno, I guess it's just the whole _'Sorry Kyo, I only love you because you're more of a monster than me'_ thing.

I wanted oh-so-badly to kill her, I REALLY DID, but that would add too much angst. _(by the way, the idea sort-of-kind-of came from the movie _'Girl, Interrupted'_; a wonderful film starring Winona Ryder, Whoopi Goldberg, and Angelina Jolie.)_

I just had to mention her one more time, so I wouldn't have to worry about writing her in anymore.

so no more Kagura.

holla.


	13. Before the Dawn

**Chapter 13**

Haru relished the feeling of the cold glass against his temple. Rain pounded heavily on the car windows, blurring his vision of the world outside so much that he could barely see Tohru's slim figure a few yards away. A small blob -that was otherwise known as Hiro- stood beside her under the safety of Hatori's porch roof. The dragon didn't seem to be responding very well to whatever they were saying, as they'd already been standing there for ten to fifteen minutes.

He closed his eyes and shifted slightly, resting his elbows against the steering wheel. Silently, he wished away the terrible headache that still coursed through his brain.

Driving to the Sohma Estate had been quite the adventure. They were lucky they had Hiro for directions, and that Haru wasn't as terrible of a driver as they'd origionally expected. (Who knows, in a few years he could actually get his license) A few run red lights and a totaled stop sign aside, he _had_ gotten them there in one piece, right?

He wished he could have been over there with them so he could at least hear what was going on, but his head pulsed so painfully that he wasn't even sure if he could manage the ride home.

Hatori handed Tohru something from his pocket, and for a moment, it almost seemed as if she was going to refuse it. She then bowed several times, waved goodbye, and made her way back to the car- managing to only trip once. Hiro rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless.

Haru straightened his posture as the car doors clicked open. Tohru situated herself in the seat beside him, Hiro in the back. He turned the key in the ignition without a word, pulling out of the driveway hastily, and speeding down the street just as fast.

"Hatori-san says that Kyo-kun is in danger."

The brunette girl spoke suddenly, fingering the small package in her hands.

"He says that he swore to Akito-sama, so he can't help us.. but Akito-sama is very sick.."

Her frantic speech trailed off as the ox's grip on the steering wheel tightened, a quiet curse escaping his lips.

Hatori wouldn't help them.

"Cowardly bastard."

Hiro's biting comment, for once, was not unwelcome.

Without warning, he floored it.

--

Kyo awoke to the sensation of gentle hands on his aching limbs, and thinking it was Haru, let out a soft moan.

"Rub my back while you're at it."

He groaned breathily into the pillow, earning a disgruntled noise from whomever it was.

"As if, stupid. I'm just changing your bandages."

The voice definitely didn't belong to the ox.

Kyo's eyes snapped open, bloodshot and watery from lack of sleep. His face flushed with the realization that he'd just hit on someone who wasn't his boyfriend.

"What the Hell?!"

He screeched at...

Yuki.

He made a mental note to scrub himself clean when the other teen left the room.

"Shut up, stupid cat."

The rat whispered in annoyance.

"Do you _want_ to wake him up or something?"

It took Kyo only a moment longer to realize that they weren't alone, as he finally took notice of the extra weight on his legs. The weight, belonging to Haru's sleeping top-half, should have been fairly obvious from the start, but Kyo would be damned if he ever admitted it. Especially to that damn Yuki, of all people.

"Please tell me you at least noticed that he was there."

The rat droned.

Kyo paled.

_He was a goddamn mind reader!_

"Of course! How stupid do you think I am?!"

_Silence._

"Pretty stupid, actually."

He answered flippantly.

The cat's expression was blank for a moment, before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fair enough, I guess."

A laugh was definitely not the expected response from the prince.

"What?!"

Kyo found himself hissing. He didn't care how sore he was, he'd kick the pretty boy's ass for laughing at him like that!

"Nothing, Kyo.. I just.."

He turned to leave, pink coloring his cheeks.

"I'm glad that you're both alright."

He could see the cat's confusion as he closed the door behind him.

It was better if the orange haired teen didn't know that he'd had a hand in his rescue. At least, for now.

He thought about Hatori and the package that he had given Tohru. It held ¥1900000, and four one-way tickets to Sendai. He had instructed her carefully,

_'Leave before dawn. Tell no one where you're going, especially not Shigure. Leave no trace, and only take what you absolutely need.'_

He sighed, bracing his back against the wall as he gathered his thoughts. Akito was dying very slowly. They were to hide away until he passed. The dragon had promised to send money to a secret account, and they were already registered at a Sendai high school under false names.

He thought of Tohru, and how she had cried upon realizing that she would be leaving her friends behind.

_"It's alright, Sohma-kun,"_

_She had reassured, wiping away silent tears._

_"We won't be gone forever."_

He thought of Haru, and how exhausted he was. The moment he'd sat by Kyo's side, he had fallen fast asleep.

_"We're going through an awful lot of trouble for him."_

_He had stated placidly, his eyes betraying him as he stared fondly down at the cat's sleeping form._

_"But he's worth it."_

He then thought of Kyo, and how, in fact, he _was_ worth it.

They would be leaving in six hours.

_tbc._

_--_

_As much as I regret continuing this, a bet is a bet, and I most definitely lost it. Sorry for the wait, daggers!_

_'It's Not Like I Can't' is currently winning the poll on my page. I was actually pretty surprised. For some reason I expected this one to win.. hmm.. Oh well, I'm just glad that you guys love 'INLIC' as much as I do._

_In other, real-life news, I have to interview this chick for class, and she told me that her favorite manga was Fruits Basket. I had to refrain from asking, 'Do you know kc creation~?'. I really wanted to know though. What a shame._


End file.
